Broken Hearts,Rivers Of Crimson,Streams Of Regret
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Sometimes,What we planned doesn't always go along in the same ways,that we had first intended,maybe in the end,it doesn't matter.As long as I know,I once had you as mine in some way before what happen,did occur.One could only hope for another chance but..
1. Chapter 1

Broken Hearts , Rivers Of Crimson, Streams Of Regret

Chapter One ~ One Day Too Late , I am Sorry

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ I do not own Inuyasha , nor the song by Westlife :Please Stay, as they have rights all of their own .~

~Last Stand , Final Goodbye ~

As soon as the sounds of torn flesh bursted forth to accompany the shuddered gasp ,hovering over the shrieking screams that soon followed , shattering whatever remaining whispers from the horror , now destroyed , only because of her, and then came the scent of her blood .Our eyes met , the moment before her body collasped upon the bloodied soil , soaked from her wounds , as gold clashed with brown , suddenly frozen with the sight ,when her eyes started to fade within my sight, combined with the vile voice that rumbled against the trees, and then I knew the truth.

"Kukukukukuku..."

" Kagome...No..." The hanyou gasped out quietly in shock , then whispered angrily

"Why , Kagome?"

"Kukukukukuku.."

"Be because I ..I L..loved you Be ... happy..." Kagome rasped out the only words she could force out before fallen hopelessly to the ground to the ground

"Kagome!" No!"

_' All of this was a lie , a trap, and now Kagome would die too with the knowledge that her death would be in vein. Never knowing ,just remembering that she failed' _ Inuyasha saddened as the truth came crashing down upon him , and not being able to get to her was starting something else completely.

Unbeknownst to him the demon within was emerging, for he wasn't prepared on letting her go, not without him, as his eyes began to flicker between the losing battle amongst himself, but for her , the hanyou called upon it , and just this once .

"Sango , how is she ?" Inuyasha demanded while joining the others in the fight to battle the true enemy in front of them , as Naraku destroyed his biggest threat , and so he no longer feared them

"I don't know ! I can't get near her dammit!"Sango retorted peturbedly but understood

"Tell me what you see , Fuck ! "

By now Sango had made her way close to where Kagome landed , but wasn't able to get to her because Naraku had her closed of from sight from behind where his incarnations, and the hideous creature stood. To her , Sango could see her eyes , as they looked upon hers , as they started to glaze, and her body laid crumpled in her own river of blood .

Inuyashas only answer was that of his friend , Sango shaking her head swiftly with tears running down her face , as she threw, once again another attack against Naraku with her weapon. Without words , the answer had come , but it's truth became harshly painful , as it took hold in the forefront of his mind in battle , and made his will to bring about the transformation more strongly.

" Naraku ! I promise you , your blood will be on my fingertips for what you've done by the time I get through with you!" Inuyashas demon raged

"Kukukukuku..Inuyasha don't you want to see the best part .. I brought you a little gift .. I am going to let you watch her die ! Don't worry it won't be long now , would you like to see your intended before she fades from this life .. So sad , she must follow the mistakes of her past , and die for them .." Naraku taunted then stepped to the side to allow the transformed hanyou to embark on another nightmare.

"Shut the fuck up , and let her go!"

"I don't think so . I am enjoying this too much too release her ,besides I could always just kill her now , and save you the trouble .."

"No , don't you dare fucking touch her again!"

Kagome screamed shrilly as another bout of pain wracked her , and with the last spout of blood breaking through her cracked lips , the beginings of shock upon her body took place. While her body did shortly after procceeded to shake violently against the hard surface stained with the puddle of surrounding rouge, and splattered the mess over the small confines of the barrier that Hakadoshi had placed her under.

Demanding growls , and pleading calls for him to release her because she was already facing death went unanswered, but further pushed the demon to infuriate all the more , as the evil half demon , Naraku grew more amused. In this Inuyasha 's demon moved to attack before said hanyou briefly averted his actions with another threat ligering in his desicions wake, that is if it was the wrong one.

Naraku stood with Kikyo held firmly by his arms while a blunt tenticle poised to attack , and bury within the flesh , near her jugglar.

"Kikyo...?" Inuyasha's shock that she too had been captured within his vile fingers that for only a brief moment , his intent wavered , then once regained control , allowing his demon to reemerge , and take over completly , his ragged voice broke through the forced silence. Though this time something was different.

" Kikyo , I am sorry for everything .. I will avenge you , and I , as well as my love will never forget you, never cease within my heart.. I have to let you go Kikyo .. Iam sorry ..I.."

"I know , do what you must to end this.. If you feel you can , then I am ready to leave this behind and let you go .You know what you have to do , for all of us .. "

Inuyasha rushed forth towards Naraku , fighting against those who stood with his enemy opposed him, knowingly as soon as he moved , Kikyo was gone. Naraku , had killed her again, just like he did Kagome, but that , the hanyou wouldn't allow .. Kagome couldn't leave , not without him.

Once Hakadoshi was slaughtered by Inuyasha's rage towards Naraku , and the barrier was lifted , leaving only one standing in his way , Sango broke from the others to join her dying friend Kagome. Miroku, Kouga Sesshomeru soon joined the Inu Youkai's brother after their were only two remaining against them : Naraku, and Kagura. Though they knew the latter wasn't up for the task of being killed on her master's account, so their attention was solely on him, with regards of keeping a eyes on Kagura's actions if she appeared to change her mind.

Wrapping her arms around the girl , Sango replaced her within her lap , as Kagome still shook to keep the miko braced against her while she cried .

"Ah.. Kagome , I can't believe this is happening but it has , and I am going to miss you , so much .. I am so sorry that we failed you .. Just know that we all loved you , all of us did .."

"Sssango ? Wwwhats hhhappening tto mme .. I ii ccan't cccontrol mmmy bboddy .I cccan hard-ly sssee you...Itsss sso ddark.."

"Kagome..."Sango sobbed harder and squeezed her friend in sadness now that she was dying , and no longer knew it or why, only noticing something was wrong.

As her body started to slow and fade , footsteps carried on swiftly towards them , almost somehow it became known just how close Kagome really was to the one making their approach after Naraku had vanished.

" Don't you dare think of saying goodbye and leaving me wench !" Inuyasha raspily croaked as his arms soon formed around her fragile form , and lifted her bridle style up to his chest .

If only to nuzzle her ,and give her the warmth of his Haori now wrapped securely around her , joining with his neverending love that he for so long had denied to her.

_If I got on my knees and I pleaded with you,  
>Not to go but to stay in my arms,<br>Would you walk out the door,  
>Like you did once before?<br>This time,  
>Be different,<br>Please stay,  
>don't go.<em>

If I call out your name like a prayer,  
>Would you leave me alone with my tears?<br>Knowing I need you so,  
>Would you still turn and go?<br>This time,  
>Be different,<p>

Please stay  
>don't go<br>Please stay

I loved you before I even knew your name,  
>And I wanted to give you my heart,<br>But then you came back after leaving me one time,  
>I knew that the heartache would start<p>

If I called out your name like a song,  
>That was written for you,<br>You alone  
>Would you still hurt my pride?<br>Oh hey, how I cried  
>This time,<br>Be different,  
>Please stay<br>Please stay, don't go

_" Ka..Kagome .. don't go .. Please, just stay with me .."_

_~ Silence ~_

_"Kagome.. Kagome ? Kagome! No ! You can't leave me , please!" _

_~ No answer ~_

_"Dammit! " Inuyasha screamed into the skies before his fatique soon caught up with him , and from the weight of the knowledge reminding the hanyou of her passing , his body weakened, causing him to fall to his knees, with the girl still held within his arms._

_"Kagome?" Inuyasha cried_

_"Inuyasha is that ?" Miroku inquired _

_"What, just spit it out .. I 'm in no mood for games ya know ..She's dead ! My intended mate's gone ! " the whined loudly from the crook of her neck he was snuggled into, without care that he too wore his mate's blood .._

_" I know , my friend , it was , and is a tragic loss for the Kami to allow such a pure soul like hers to be taken in such a way, but I am not playing games , something just fell ..Is it ?"_

_ Inuyasha looked to the ground around him before he caught a sight of the Shikon Jewel shinning in the suns glsitening rays from within the small amount of blood from his mate at his side._

_" It can't be I thought ?" Inuyasha mused aloud, as he grasped quickly within his fingertips , carefully without jostling the stilled mate he held onto like a lifeline , and it was .._

_A fact ,without her , the hanyou would surely loose himself to his inner beast regardless if she knew or not, and needless to say the consequences. Kagome was his , and within his mind , very soon, she would be.. No matter how long he's have to wait to have her,or the reprecussions .. The hanyou will have his mate._

_" Do you think Kagome somehow had possesion of it , if so do you thing she purified it ? "_

_" Doubt it , impressed that she got this far with it , undetected."_

_"So how do you think we should then with all of the known miko's non -existant..?"_

_' Kagome... This I give to you ..My love , my mate ...I love you .'_

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Hearts,Rivers Of Crimson,Streams Of Regret**

~Chapter Two~

Awakening In Silence

By Inuyashas Youkai

The sun beated down upon the still form tucked snuggly in her bed. The beads of sweat pooled upon her skin , and then cascaded down the sore flesh, contorting against the faint pressure of the liquid salt grazing against allowing one eye to flutter open against the unknown weight upon her eyelids attempting to avert the step within her actions, and only continued to enforce her body to sleep, but in the end she had won the battle , but not without consequence now that her body was gifted with the most escrutiating pain felt in her life.

After the pain seemed to subside, the girl who had thought her name was Kagome, and one who had lived in a shrine , and traveled in the past with her friends, but now she didn't know because everytime that fact played within her thoughts, the girl found to be reunited with the pain from before. Slowly getting up from the coccoon that warmed her , then stumbling towards the salvations that were at the time tempting her, and once getting everything needed she allowed herself to slip into oblivion , as soon as the hot steamy waters brushed against her skin,

A faint hum soon, made itself known , as Kagome further relaxed against the pull of the part of her will , telling her that she needed to get out before it was too late, and in the end finding those ideas soon to be ignored. As time grew , the steady vibration also was made to come on stronger, but oddly enough no other sounds seemed to exist , extreme quiet . It was almost too quiet for her own comforts , not even the sound of the winds , nor of the birds that were carried in its gentle currents could be heard. Not even the water , as she ran the bath seemed to carry any echoing pitter pats , as it cascaded onto the smooth suface of the hard porcelain.

Stepping out , after pulling the plug to allow the silent rush of water to escape , wrapping a towel from her room around her, drying off, then slowly putting on her clothes as to not causing pain to the non existant injuries which at the time that's what she believed,and wa glad that she chose attire consisting of shorts and a tee, so it wouldn't restrict her movements. Afterwards, Kagome limped towards the bathroom door , and outside in the direction of the stairs , which she slowly managed to get down, the finally as she allowed her eyes to lightly gaze upon the room for anything that lived, the girl now faced the shock of her life.

The livingroom, or the room that was , was currently void of anything , no family , no furniture, nothing, and well not anything but the paint she remembered it first being before her mother and herself painted it , once she was older. The kitchen was the same , as she found every other room within the house , except for the room that was hers. Everything else seemed nonexistant to the importance of things , but only she knew otherwise. Something was wrong , but what it was , the girl hadn't had the singlest clue, as at the time she couldn't seemed to recall what it was that was missing.

Hopping upon the bare counters in the kitchen, then finding that action was a mistake as a painful pinch was administered to her butt , and painfully jumping back up suddenly, causing her body to throb..Once the tighteness left her , Kagome's chocolate eyes found a small moving object that seemed to have legs scattering across the flat surface..

"Ahhhhh ! Spider !" Kagome grabbed the first thing she could find , being that of her own shoe from her feet , and raised it to aim , above her..

"Wait ! I don't intend any harm , lady Kagome..it's been a while since I had a taste of your sweet blood..."

" Who are you ! And what the fuck are you doing in my nightmarish hell anyway, if you aren't here to hurt me?"

"My name is Myoga .. If you don't know than I don't , as I was summoned by you yourself Kagome , and I don't know about you but I don't thing you are dreaming , nor are you dead.. I will not harm you lady Kagome, although I can agree something has happened to bring about this part of time to appear this empty but I can assure you that I will remain with you until we find that of the others."

"The others?"

"The rest of your pack , Kagome.. Master Inuyasha , the Slayer, The Monk , and that that ball of fluff kitsune you claimed as your own..Don't you remember?"

"No... I don't the only thing I know is that I wake up to find myself alone , as have for years , and finding myself getting bit on my ass by a fucking spider, only because I came down to search what to make for breakfast."

"I'am a flee ! This reality Kagome , is wrong ..I don't know why it's occured because I wasn't present when it had , but I can tell you what I say is true .. Somethings very wrong .. I mean where is your family !"

"Family ? I been alone for as long as I can remember , ever since three years ago , when they were killed in a car accident three years ago... Ever since I been taking over the duties of the shrine, now if you'll excuse me I must get going , as you now made me late so I will have to skip breakfast, or I'll never be done in time! .." Kagome declared as she then found herself dressed in the typical clothes of a past miko: Red haskama with a white under kimono, and a haori, completed with wooden sandals.

"My appologies , Lady Kagome.. Go get started , while I take my leave , and check this out .. I will return with lunch for us , and hopefully some answers , as to what has made this point in time possible. " The flea hurriedly leapt away before any argument could be sad.

The shrine priestess , had soon left after him , as to get started with the daily chores of the shrine , like she had for years now. Although , even if she hadn't wanted to admit it to the annoying pest from earlier , Kagome had felt without knowing for sure that something was wrong , but she didn't know what , or why she felt that way , because the woman had the memories to prove it , Kagome just did. Even though she hadn't known any of the names that the flea had mentioned , a flicker of something lightly stroked up against her, and it made her wonder if she had ever had known the, somewhat doubting herself because of the feeling's she felt the second those names were heard.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Hearts,Rivers Of Crimson,Streams Of Regret**

~Chapter Three~

Left Behind ,Waiting

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku , Kirara , and Shippo had soon gathered together in a nearby clearing to make camp , then stumbling to sit down on the cool soil , as to gain the rest their bodies so begged for. The result was a unconfortable silence , as the three mused over the events having occured in the time it took to finally destroy Naraku. The monk had started praying for the ones that were lost , and that was fine , up until his voice seemed to curl around Kagome's name , then the exhausted hanyou spoke.

"She's not dead , Miroku ... Stop going on as if she was !"

"So you think the the wish you made on the Tama worked ?"

"I do .. Before everything ended , I felt her as I had even prior to all of this , and she was alive...

"So what did you wish for anyway Inuyasha I wasn't there when you had , but I know you had because of the look on your face , as Kirara carried me over .." Sango inquired..

"Indeed Inuyasha, I was there ,and I didn't even know , except that it had to do with Lady Kagome.."

" Just know she's alive , and one day we will see her again.. I know what I wished for but I don't know as to how the piece of crap took it when I had ..."

"If she's alive then where is she, do you think she's in her own time ?" Sango asked

" I believe so , but somehow I think the damn thing twisted what I had asked for.. There was'nt enough time to think, with everything that was going on at the time ..I know she's alive , and Kagome's not alone but... for some reason ,it's different. Even though when I felt her , as I followed her scent to where the old well once was before it was filled with water , and right before everything that proved her presence was ever here in the first place was gone , I felt like something was off .. Though what it was , I couldn't tell ya!"

"Well then , its all we can ask for .. She's alive , safe , and one day when it s decided she will come again ..So what are your plans Inuyasha ?"Miroku praised

"I never said that I knew that she was safe , stop putting words in my mouth ! Kagome might not be alone but I can't be certain if what is with her is something I would call safe ..I only hope at least one will , until we can like we always had ..I don't know I guess I will end up going back to Kaede's , and wait ..I never thought of what I would do , as everything I wanted to had to do with Kagome , but know I don't know .. Maybe I will just end up preparing for when she long that will be ... What about you hoishi ? I would think with your curse gone you two will be going about like rabbits !Hell I would be !" 

"Inuyasha , no ! I don't think so !"

"Why the hell not Sango ! You love him I can smell it , and well the way he goes about with his hands you know he damn well wants you ...The monk practically is drueling!"

"Inuyasha .."

"Huh? What is it ,Shippo?"

"When you go back , can I go with you ? I hadn't really planned on where I was gonna go if Kagome wasn't here..Please?" Shippo sputtered through his sobs ..

"Oi , Come here Shippo! When I said that I was planning on going back I was already including you Shippo..It would've been something that Kagome would've wanted anyway! You were her pup , and because she was mine , now so are you ..!"Inuyasha said as he was holding the fox kit , and comforting him by playing with his hair.

"Inuyasha!" Sango gasped with tears in her eyes ..

"What!"the hanyou gripped

"Sorry , its just .. Even though what you say is true , Shippo was hers , but we'd never expect you to claim him too..."Miroku took over for Sango cause he could tell in her shock that his Sango couldn't find the words to speak.

"Why wouldn't I ? It would seem the most logical wouldn't it ? You people call me dense , and you haven't figured it out, yet ! Look Shippo was her kit ! Because Kagome is mine , then wouldn't that make Shippo mine as well !"

"Wow Inuyasha , sorry its still odd the way you refer to her as yours ...I guess we had always thought when Naraku was gone , you would go with Kikyo .." Sango amended..

"What do you mean we! I know it was once something that I said once, only because when I had I was under Kikyo's spell , but I am not that stupid , as to purposefully kill myself ! You don't know me by now ? I am too stubborn than to roll on the ground like a helpless dog and die , especially when Kagome isn't there with me ! Wait did Kagome think this as well?"

"Inuyasha , its not like you were free to show otherwise , but yes I think she did believe that as well.." Sango whispered.

"Oh .. Yea I guess that's true ..Then I will have to fix that the next time I see the wench then " The hanyou mused ..

"Don't worry about it now , Inuyasha ..I am sure that Kagome-sama will understand .. She always loved with her heart , offering it to those we came across in our travels regardless of what side they were on.. Besides I think we need to rest then we'll set out tommorro , find whomever we can on the way , and go back to Kaede's .."

Nodding gently before , with a firm hold , leapt into the nearest tree with the fox kit , leaving the others with their mouths agape , and settled in their resting spots. Indeed from here on out , things would get very interesting , especially if the hanyou , or Lady Kagome had anything to do with it.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Hearts,Rivers Of Crimson,Streams Of Regret**

~Chapter Four ~

Return Of The Crazed Old Man With The Hammer , Saying Cows Can Fly

& The Truth About Inuyashas Wish

By Inuyashas Youkai

During the morning hours the four came to abrupt , rude awakening spating nonsense about his flying cow. Inuyasha , Sango, and Miroku woke to alert the old bat to in plain terms , but none the friendly warnings to shut the hell up before his ramblings would wake up the kit, and then led the old man to a place where they could speak..

"Now what has you yelling as though you finally lost it old man?" Inuyasha spat.

"You know I don't remember .. Gee , what was I saying again!" Totasai thought with his finger to his chin , as though he was contemplating something with a blank expression..

"Why You!" the hanyou griped, as his claws flexed, so wanting to strike..

"Inuyasha , my friend , calm down and let us help the old man .." Miroku supplied.

"Whatever " Inuyasha pouted .

"Pups today don't know the first thing in patience ..Hopefully that girl teaches it to ya , beligerant dog!"

Sango gasped ,then looked upon the expression of the nearby hanyou , and for a small flicker of time a devastated expression took hold before a rather pissed off glare traded places in its wake.

"Don't you dare , talk about Kagome like that ! She wasn't my keeper, she was my mate , or at least would've been if..." the hanyou paused leaving what he couldn't say left open.

"So its true then , the reason why Myoga was summoned... Kagome has truely left this world..."

"Myoga , you mean the flea? "Miroku questioned .

"What are you going on about !" Inuyasha impatiently demanded.

"Yes , I gather the moment that Kagome had departed from this world was the exact moment Myoga was summoned , but as to why or how I do not know .. All I know that on our way back from Naraku's defeat Myoga had just disappeared from sight claiming that the girl's voice was calling him.."

"Why would Kagome call him, not one of us , or you Inuyasha ?"Sango asked ..

"It would seem as though we are in fact learning more about the truth of how the jewel answered to your wish Inuyasha.." The monk provided..

" Pup, so you are the one whom wished upon the Shikon No Tama is it ? I am merely curious , what is it that you had wished for.."

"Yea , I did..I had too ! I wasn't about to let Kagome just die !"

" So then Inuyasha what was it that you wished for , I am curious too, you never did say ."Miroku teased.

"I wished for Kagome to live a life that she would've had if she didn't have to be brought here just to die , and that when she had that she would be returned, to come home back to me !"

"Honorable Inuyasha , but that still doesn't explain why she had called for the flea to accompany her .. "Miroku mused aloud ..

"Yea well... It was the last I could do for her ..Though why Kagome would've called Myoga of all people is beyond me ! That damn Myoga would run before anything if danger would arise , and she knows this from the moment we met !" Inuyasha studdered in dealing with his rising embarassment , and it was proven the way he looked away to hide his growing blush.

"Maybe the wish hadn't worked exactly the way you've would've wanted it .. You know how the jewels track records told with the experiances written in the past .. It is possible that maybe something went wrong and because of the nature that is of the flea , to hide, was what kept him within the boundaries of that wish, as being the only one that she could recall once the wish was made.. "Totosai provided..

"True , but I wonder if something had gone wrong , what it was that made her want to reach out for the flea.."Sango wandered..

"It could be as simple as a guide for all we know, she is a priestess, although untrained but still .." Miroku cut in..

"I think you all are forgeting the essential point of this... Inuyasha you made a wish upon the most cursed item in this Era , and even though it may have been a pure wish but even with the most simplest leways , and the jewel could , would take immediatly to be able to twist it ! Not only that you in doing so removed her from the destiny she was supposed to have , and neither of us know what had happened in her time while she wasn't present , nor do we claim to know how time had placed her in that life to fix the anomaly that her confrontation may have inflicted on the timeline.." 

"What are ya yapping about old man! Are you saying that she was supposed to come here just to die ! "

" Not at all , dense mutt ! I believe that was something that was a result of the paradox that was with Kikyo being present , being brought back to this world , and something that the Kami hadn't come to expect , but Kagome was supposed to be here. It was her destiny to be here to do what Kikyo could not .." Totosai countered

"Where did you get so ..."

"Smart, I have always been that just getting old pup , just like you !"

"You know Totasai .. I think your right ..." Miroku complimented.

"Me too.. But if so then what next ..." Sango wondered..

"What else ! We wait!" Inuyasha spat annoyed that he had to speel it out for them..

'Kagome be safe , and if its not too much too ask ..Please come home soon...'

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Hearts,Rivers Of Crimson,Streams Of Regret**

~Chapter Five ~

Time Stuck With Annoying Damn Flee

By Inuyashas Youkai

The shrine was lit with the bright hues coming off the scorching rays of the afternoon sun. Kagome had started early with her chores , and getting them done early had eventually had granted some spare time to work in the shed . The old shed that held some of the sacred artifacts that had been with the shrine to protect for, as long as she could remember. Though today not only did she have the heat to contend with in the heavy garbs she was wearing , but this had to be the day that the flea from before had made its return. To top it off the way it made its entrance was something that was uncalled for , nor needed.

While taking down some ancient boxes down from the shelves , and then one by one dusting them off , then returning them to their rightful place upon the shelves again, a noise came to ears. Finding nothing when she turned when she felt the small hairs on the back of her neck rise , then returned to working with a sword that she presently held within her hands , as she dusted it , and was suddenly spooked when she felt something prick her skin.

"What the hell!" Kagome yelled as she almost squashed the annoyance in her hand thinking it was a spider bite ..

"My appologies Lady Kagome , I haven't had anything since I left so when I smelled your blood so sweet .. I just couldn't help myselt I had to have a taste!" Myoga said fearfully..

"You ! Look at what you've done ! " Kagome snapped .

Following the path of where her eyes , and fingers led from one hand , as she was craddling the finger within her mouth from the other to no less confort the injury she had gotten from whatever object she was currently caring for. Although once his beady little eyes fell upon the object laying discarded now splaying some of Kagome's blood upon it , Myoga's eyes bulged wide in realization of the sword that was crossed with another , reconizing them immediately .. Though prior to the fleas voice making any comment , anothers made it presence known , and it wasn't Kagome 's that had commented on the swords being reuntied once again. It was someone else's entirely, and one they hadn't expected.

" Myoga ! It has been quite along time hasn't ,a very long time.. You , you I haven't seen you since the last time when Sounga had become unstable .. It is quite odd to be close to another blade of Supreme conquest without its master.. Where is he young girl?"

"I don't know what your talking about ! We've never met , but if you'll excuse me I need to bandage this !" Kagome rushed before taking her leave ..

Once watching the miko leave, the spirit within Sounga's sheath laying across that of the Tetsuseiga's had again tried to speak .

"Myoga .. Did I say something wrong , or was that the Kagome I had come in contact before , Inuyasha's miko?"

"No, and yes indeed that is the one and the same miko , but something must've happened because she doen't remember anything of what has come to pass, not even , me , nor of her intended mate.. I had went to investigate , but didn't find much , as to what it was .. This either was caused by Naraku, or by a wish made upon the jewel. "

~ Across Time ~

Within a chosen tree , on their way back towards what was left of Kaede's village, a certain foul scent had gathered around him to tease him from his spot upon the branch. It seemed to be closeby , but where or what the hanyou couldn't tell , and so in response the hanyou leapt to the ground in a crouch , as to further sniff it out. The others merely became amusedly curious as to see their hanyou friend behaving in such to that of the ancestral habits of the canine , as he had his nose planted on the ground sniffing about , with his ears twitching about , and it was almost as that they could vaguely see a tail wagging happily around too, that is if he really had one.

"Inuyasha what exactly are you doing !" Sango laughed

" Ya What has gotten you so happy !" Miroku teased.

" Happy no, extremely curious , and pissed off as to why I smell Kagome's blood so close , but I can't smell anything else of her natural scent ! Yes Dammit !" Inuyasha spat quickly then returning to what he ws doing ..

Sango, Miroku , and Shippo , even Kirara came over to where the hanyou was , as their teasing smirks were immediately wiped off their faces , and the search was on for anything to explain why the scent was here, in this time , and without her being no where near them.

It was strange to say the least but as to where the scent came from was soon answered , as the two tailed Nekata , Kirara had followed the scent to that of Tetsuseiga. Kirara began to tug on the fur upon the sword to alert Inuyasha to what she had found by her teeth , almost havin knocked him over if he wasn't already prepared for it the moment she had jumped on him in her transformed demon form , and staning on her two hid legs.

The moment that the two tailed cat felt as though what she was getting at was well recieved , Kirara returned back to her original smaller form on all fours. Inuyasha removed his sword from where he had it tucked in within the attire, made from the fur of the firerat , then he began to examine his sword to find out why , and finding the scent proved correct , that the sword did indeed have a splash of red crimson upon the blade , as well as the sheath .

The blood itself , stranger still . It was Kagome's ...

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Hearts , Rivers Of Crimson , Streams Of Regret

~ Chapter Six ~

Calmed By The Blade

Once , Kagome had placed the finishing touches to the bandaging of her wound , quickly then soon headed back to where she had left the flea with the two talking blades when a hum started to surface , and wrapping around her. Shaking her head , as she went with the knowledge that she had to be losing it because the things that were happening just didn't happen , at least to anyone in their right mind. As soon as the young woman had entered the old shed to face the three waiting for her , and just before she had , Kagome took a deep breath , just knowing that she was entering her own hell in the making.

" Kagome! How are you feeling ?" Myoga came round to sample a taste of her blood ..

"Must you keep doing that ? Its fucking annoying , haven't we told you time and time again that it isn't something that we would call enjoyable ya know ?"

"What do you mean , Kagome when you said we ..? Do you remember Master Inuyasha just now..?"Myoga stated happily.

"No who's he ? What are you talking about , I never said we ?"Kagome sputtered.

"Miss Kagome , um excuse me by saying this .. I mean no harm , but you had indeed said we ? I am merely curious as to whom you were referring too?" Tetsuseiga's sheath rumbled , as the image of the male claimng its seal , then spoke.

"If I did It was accidental , I assure you because all I know is what I always have , and none of it contains anything that reminds me that I ever met a Inuyasha ..I am sorry..." Kagome apologized.

"No need to apologize Kagome , the reason why things are the way they are wasn't your doing but by Inuyasha himself in order to save you from meeting you quickly approaching demise by the hands of Naraku, but the reason I would assume that you don't remember , or that this time is the way it is was a indirect result of the wish upon the Shikon No Tama, made by the one whom loves you , and the rightful carrier of this sword. I can say this because I was with Inuyasha the day that it happened Kagome, but since I am here , and my master is not , I will become yours for the moment while we seek out the answers of how to correct it, because your place in time isn't here it , its there to the place that you don't remember" Tetsu , the spirit of Tetsuseiga's let itself be known..

"But why ? I mean If I was meant to be there why would this Inuyasha if he loved me so much wish me away ?" Kagome spat frustratedly , as she became more and more confused.

" Tetsu is speaking the truth , Kagome .. I can't tell you why for certain as to how I know , but because we were once used as one , the bonds that all three swords share lingers the truth that you are hearing now, for I see the same thing as that of the Tetsuseiga...Though to answer your question , Inuyasha wanted to save you , because he couldn't stand to live withe the fact that you had passed so he did what he felt was right , and it sent you back here, but just seeing that you are here in this timeline the way it is now proves that you don't belong here.." Saiya , the spirit seal from Sounga informed.

Kagome stood frozen still , before letting herself shaking on her knees , as she had now discovered with their words that she didn't belong where she was, and where she did, for the life of her couldn't remember. Soon her shocked bout of sublime blankness was interupted by the sound of something being dragged along the wooden surface of the rugged floor, and her eyes then found one of the swords laying across her knees , with that of Myoga holding it slighty to her , as it was too heavy for him to lift it anymore, before she took it. Though , as soon as Kagome had taken the blade within her fingertips, the vibrating hum within its sheath had flowed outwards to comfort her.

Tears then passed down her rosey cheeks , dropping to the crevaces within the battered surface , as fear of the unknown soon made its way to the surface..

"You have nothing have nothing to fear Kagome, because I am with you I will protect you , and Inuyasha as well through me ..You will never be alone , as long as you never let go of the hold upon me that you possess at this moment.." Tetsu sang happily relishing the soft touch of his master's intended ..

~ Into A Time , Forgotten ~

Shippo, Sango ,Miroku , and Kirara , with Inuyasha had ventured out towards the possiblity of finding Naraku , or any of the shards that had still evaded them without the sight of their location. It was along their trail that the hanyou of their groupd had suddenly stopped , and stood ramrod still , as if someone had kicked him in the gut , while he had leaned over his sword stuck in the ground , panting . As everyone turned to look , and inquired as to what was wrong , the only answer that he provided to them was a distinct shake of his head , as well as his other hand rose to give them pause for a moment , before he spoke, well rasped with shock.

To the hanyou who gained all of his companions attention , couldn't find the words to explain , as to what was now happening, it was hard enough trying to word what has occured when Kagome's blood was on his sword, but now this , certainly soon they were gonna get the idea that he was loosing his kibbles and bits, not in a good way either. When they were walking only to get away from where the last weird occurance happened with the given excuse to look around for clues , but really it was to escape the unknown things that were surrounding Inuyasha, himself, and now this happens.

At first it was something of a tingling that began at his hip, and then grew as a relentless , continuing , vibrating hum, as though his sword was singing , but what blew him away was when it happened Kagome's scent billowed out around him , past his nose ..

TBC...


End file.
